A very happy Christmas
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: Summary: What if James and Lilly hadn’t died? Just a normal Christmas in the Potter householdNote: this is my first Harry Potter fic, so please tell me what you think. I don’t own anything! well except for Max Potter!
1. Chapter 1

**A very happy Christmas**

**Summary: What if James and Lilly hadn't ****died****? Just a normal Christmas in the Potter household**

**Note:**** this is my first Harry Potter fic, so please tell me what you think. I don't own anything!**

It was Christmas Eve in the Potter household, James, Lilly, Harry and Max sat on the living room's couch just staring at the glorious tree in front of them. They had been putting everything ready for that special night, that they usually shared with Sirius, Remus and the Durley's (even though James hated Petunia and Vernon, they were still family), suddenly the door bell rang and both kids ran to get it. Harry opened the door excitedly just to find Vernon's pig eyes looking at him

"About time!" slapped Vernon

"Merry Christmas uncle Vernon" said Max shyly

"Where are your parents?" petunia asked Harry ignoring Max

"In the living room" said Harry roughly at them. And Dudley pushed his way inside making Max hide behind his brother looking scared

"Vernon!" said Lily politely as the Durleys reached the living room with Harry and Max close behind

"They're too scary" max whispered his father,making him laugh. "I know" he said picking him up safely away from Dudley who was looking at him with one of his usual "I'm going to kill you" smile

"What a lovely night" Petunia said sitting on the couch next to her husband

"it isn't lovely Petunia! Don't be stupid!" Vernon bursted out "I don't find it lovely, just boring"

"but Santa is coming tonight "Max said with a big grin on his face "and also uncle Sirius and uncle remus!"

"Oh" Vernon said after a moment "you think Santa is real! you still think he's real!"

"He is! And if you keep saying that he's not going to bring you any presents!" max said angrily almost to tears. Harry just stared at the scene and sat next to his mother who apparently couldn't believe what she was hearing

"Please let's just sit quietly until the others get here" James told Vernon quietly still holding a very upset max in his arms

"Excuse me" said lily and stood up with Harry in tow straight to the kitchen

"I'm going to kill him!" Harry said as they reached the kitchen

"I know honey, but they're family" Lilly told him calmly

"But he made Max cry!" Harry shouted

"Everything okay in here?" came James's voice

"Sure, just chatting" His wife told him looking at her now sleeping five year old son

"What about?" he asked, as he placed Max in her arms

"About how much I wish they weren't here" Harry said

"Slow sown there son, they are your family" James said softly

"Is just I…" harry started but his father just smiled at him

And they made their way back to the living room "sorry for that" James told their guests

In that moment they heard the door again. But this time only Harry went to get it "Sirius!" he said happily hugging his godfather. In the mention of Sirius James ran to greet his best friend and made a quick summary of what had happened with Max

"Dam muggles" muttered Sirius as he entered the living room "lily!" he said hugging her and kissing her cheek and of course ignoring the rest

"Hum hum "interrupted Vernon "I don't believe we've met" aunt petunia said politely as her nervous allowed her

"Sorry" Sirius said calmly "Sirius Black" he introduced himself. Aunt petunia shook her head and sat again

"Is Santa here yet?" A weak voice asked, Max had woken up and was rubbing his eyes

"Not yet" Sirius said

"Uncle Sirius!"Max said and jumped from his mother's arms

"hey there little man" Sirius said picking' the boy up

"When did you get here?" Max asked

"Just now, so you didn't miss anything" Sirius told the boy who was looking around

"What is it cub?" James asked his youngest son

"uncle Remus isn't here" Max said sadly as Sirius placed him on the carpet

"Don't worry squirt, he'll be here soon "Harry assured him

"So when are we eating?" Dudley asked rudely

"Soon" Harry and James said in unison

For the third time the door bell rang and Harry and James went to get it

"My, my "said Remus when they opened the door "I think I'm seeing double" he teased

"Hi man, long time no see" greeted James

"Yeah, well I…wait I think a young Potter is missing" Lupin said rarely loud

"Uncle Remus!" Max said launching himself to Lupin

"There's my godson!" the man said hugging him and walking to the living room

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS ****THINK?? ****TOO CRAPPY?? SHOULD I CONTINIUE?? ****PLEASE PUSH THE BUTTON FOR ME!!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A very happy**____**christmas**_

**Summary: What if James and Lilly hadn't died? Just a normal Christmas in the Potter ****household**

**Note: this is my first Harry Potter fic, so please tell me what you think. I don't own anything! Except for Harry's little brother MAX POTTER!! **

**AN2: SORRY for the delay!!! But without any interruptions here it is !!**

**Ps: I want to thank everyone for the lovely reviews !!! **

Chapter 2: revenge at Christmas!!

After dinner Harry had decided not to talk to his aunt and uncle, and just sat there between Lilly and James

"Harry, honey, is you alright?" Lilly asked quietly

"I'm fine mom honestly, just angry" the fifth teen year old said

"Well no wonder Ron and Hermione didn't want to join us" joked his father

"Speaking of them…how are Molly and Arthur these days?" Remus asked Harry and James

"Just fine" Lilly told him and Harry nodded

"Well I think it's time to open the presents" James said looking at his watch both Harry and Max looked at their dad "really?" Max asked innocently

"of course it's time!" said Petunia smiling roughly at the young boy "for us to go" interrupted Vernon "come on now you two" he said looking at Petunia and Dudley "we need to get going"

Max looked at uncle Vernon with watering eyes "aren't you staying?" he asked looking at Harry for help, but he was no longer in the living room "Harry?" both Lilly and James said at once

"I'm upstairs! I'll be right there in a sec!" shouted Harry

He sat on his bed again and kept focusing in what he was writing:

_Dear__ Ron: _

It's _me, I know it's late and Pig might be tired, but I have to fill you in everything that happened tonight, uncle Vernon is such an ass!! he made Max cry…and well me and dad are planning a little revenge! But mom doesn't know yet!!! I hope she doesn't get mad at us for the prank!! I got to go now but I'll right to you as soon as I can!_

Harry.

When he reached the living room, he found the Durleys already with their coats on and ready to leave

"There you are!" shouted uncle Vernon angrily "your mother insisted, that we had to wait for you!"

"Sorry I…got a call" Harry lied and nodded on his father's direction

"Well, since you are going" said James "me and Harry got a present for you" he finished

Harry tried to contain a chuckle and James saw lily's shock face as she nodded slowly

"We'll be right back" Harry said. Lilly noticed that as they were walking to the kitchen James had taken out his wand

"Oh those two!" she muttered under her breath "they'll be so grounded when their little prank is over!"

Meanwhile…

Harry and James Potter were staring at Lilly's amused face as they said "_accio bread"._ As the bread came flying from behind them "this is gonna be hilarious!" Harry told his dad. As the prank on the Durleys was taking place Max was watching as Petunia and Vernon screamed at the flying bread and Dudley was hiding behind a couch. And Max started walking towards his mom "mommy?" Max grinned quietly at Lilly. And she picked her son up "why are daddy and Harry making Uncle Vernon scream?" Max asked looking at his mom in the eye "don't now why hon." Lilly laughed at his question and Max climbed down his mother's lap.

Dudley was standing behind Max as he looked at his parent's scared faces. He turned around to see Max and walked toward him furiously "you little squirt!" he bellowed at the youngest Potter "Harry!" Max shouted desperately "daddy!" he tried again but suddenly he felt Dudley's pig hand on his shoulder. He looked around at his mother, but she couldn't find her "mommy!"

Harry was laughing at the amused faces of his relatives and suddenly noticed Dudley making a killing move on his little brother "hey! Let go off him!" Harry shouted and launched himself to his cousin "you ever touch again and I'll kill you!!" Harry shouted again picking up Max and moving towards his mother. James was still looking happily at his shocked guests. "_This is the best prank ever_" he thought

**WHAT DO YOU THINK?? PLEASE REVIEW**!!!


	3. Chapter 3

_**A very **__**happy Christmas**_

**Summary: What if James and Lilly hadn't died? Just a normal Christmas in the Potter household**

Chapter 3: presents

The Dursley family had left shortly after Harry and James's little prank and after a very annoying talk from Lilly they were back on real business. Presents

"So what might this be?" Sirius said as he held a very big package. Max's eyes lighted up

"Is it for me?" he asked. Lupin nodded

"Wicked!" he smiled widely at his parents, Harry watched him warmly as he opened the gigantic box. It was a bike. Remus thought Max deserved to enjoy the little things in muggle life, and for his delight, he loved

"Muggle stuff?" he asked

"I think that's brilliant!" James said grinning. Lilly kissed him on the cheek and smiled

"Will you teach me mummy?" Max asked

"Of course" she said simply and he threw himself to her

After handing all the presents. James and Lilly said they had one more surprise for Harry and Max

"You have to close your eyes" James said. He whispered a spell and Harry swore he could hear barks

"Merry Christmas!" James screamed. A dog appeared before the Potter brothers. It was an Alaskan Husky. Harry was speechless and Max had already started playing with the newest addition to the family. Remus and Sirius watched the lovely family scene

"Great gift" Remus patted the dog "killed mine off" he chucked

"I'm sorry for that" James smiled

"Does he have a name?" Max asked

"You have to pick one" Lilly said sweetly

"How can we choose?" Harry questioned

"I don't know" his father shrugged

"Mud" Max said looking at his paws, they were black

"I think that is a great name son" James picked Max up

"I think is cute" James said. Lily kissed him

"Argh!" Max groaned as he was squeezed

"Ok, time for bed young man or Santa won't come" Remus said

"Do I have to?" Max begged. His parents nodded

"You do want Santa to come, don't you?" Sirius asked. Max relentlessly nodded

"We better get going ourselves" Remus said

"So soon?" Harry said sadly

"We'll come tomorrow" Sirius said as he and Remus walked to the door

That night as he watched his little brother sleep, merged in his innocent dreams, he never would have imagined what tomorrow would bring

**Chapter 3! Loads of people have been asking for a new chapter and here it is! Next one will be the last one. So what will Christmas bring upon the Potter home. Any guesses?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A very **__**happy Christmas**_

**Summary: What if James and Lilly hadn't died? Just a normal Christmas in the Potter household**

A/N: I want to thank everyone for reading this! I know it took me too long to upload, but for that I apologize and hope you keep reading my stories, because it's for you that I write. So here it is

Chapter 4: the greatest gift of all

Max opened his eyes as sunshine reached his window. He climbed off bed and went on waking Harry how reluctantly got out of bed and followed his little brother into his parents room

"Its here!" Max climbed to the bed and started jumping up and down "it's here!"

James covered himself with the pillow and pulled the covers, Lily opened her eyes barely, and this was until Harry pulled off the covers

"Ok!" James chuckled "we are up!"

"We'll meet you downstairs. You kids go ahead" Lily whispered to Harry

"Five minutes!" James called after him

When they reached the living room. Max was sitting early next to the tree. Harry was in the kitchen making some hot cocoa

"Look daddy!" Max said "lots of presents for me!" he grabbed his parents hands and pulled them to the coach

"Here" Harry gave them each a cup. The three of them watched as Max opened his presents, it was just perfect, and they looked surprised and nodded sweetly at the little boy. Then they joined him on the carpet opening the presents Santa had gotten for them

"I have one more present" Lilly announced standing up. Her husband and sons watched as she reached for a small box from the closet. She handing it to James. He examined it for a moment and shook it. Nothing

"What is it?" Harry asked

"He has to open it to find out" Lilly said

"Go on daddy open it!" Max urged him

"I'm coming" James opened the small box. He turned to Lilly as he took a small baby cloth from the box. As his parents shared a look, Harry was the first to understand what it meant

"Merry Christmas sweetheart" was all Lily could say before James silenced her with a big kiss

Harry and Max then sat closer to their mother and started to rub her tummy

This had definitely been a very happy Christmas at the Potter household

**So there it is I hope you enjoyed the ending **


	5. Chapter 5

_**A very happy**__** Christmas**_

**Summary: What if James and Lilly hadn't died? Just a normal Christmas in the Potter household**

Authors Note:

I had been thinking on a perfect way to end the fanfic and I hadn't yet reached anything for a while, but then it occurred to me that the most important thing on James and Lilly's life are their children, they would literally die for them. So I thought adding another Potter to the mix would be perfect, specially on Christmas

So if you want a sequel, with Harry and Max's little sibling let me know

That's all for now.

Greeting magic world lovers


End file.
